


Light of My Life

by xacheri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Art, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Music, My first fic, Short Chapters, im ready for hate, kinda a spare time thing, may evolve into more, my writing sucks fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacheri/pseuds/xacheri
Summary: John moves into a rundown apartment building owned by Dave, he sees how bleak it is by improving it with his art. Fluffy fic.





	

Dave Strider sits behind a desk,  _ this is shit  _ his thoughts echo, _ im answering phone calls for some two star apartment building tha’ll fucking turn to dust in two years tops. I would rather be waiting tables. _

 

Ever since his Bro died, dave had felt a strange attachment to this rundown piece of shit that used to be a source of family income. Now it is little more than a tax write-up. The floors were creaking and he was pretty sure that most of the sun-bleached curtains had bedbugs and possibly blood stains (?). It gave a somber atmosphere to an already dead place. 

 

**Ring-Ring** ! Dave would’ve jumped out of his chair in surprise had it been that he had more than 3 hours of sleep, quite frankly he was too tired to give a fuck. “Hello, is this Strider Residences?” a voice says behind the phone. It sounded so foreign. Dave had been sitting in quiet for the last 4 hours on the computer without interaction with another human, it was refreshing. “Yea”, Dave responds, “what about it”. “Well,” says the voice, “I saw you had a studio apartment for rent, I have the money here for a depos…”

 

“Yes,” Dave says, frankly excited for the business as lame as that sounds, “you can move in today. 09b is open” by open, of course, dave ment suitable for human habitation. 

 

“That's great! I’ll be over right away.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Yeah Dad, goodbye Dad!” John said into his phone receiver. John was very excited about his very first place. He had just finished college at University of Houston, and was ready to get on with his life. He dialed up his friend Rose

 

John: Rose guess what?

Rose: You got your first place?

John: How’d you know?

Rose: Well you posted it all over Instagram 

John: Oh i guess I did

John: Im excited Rose, canya blame me?

Rose: No, I cant John, in fact, Im very happy for you

John: Oh sry rose, gtg that’s my taxi

 

John grabs his one box of belongings and walks out of his dorm for the last time, the driver offers to put his stuff in the trunk, and he looks back at the building and thinks of all of the friends he’s made here. He makes a silent promise to keep them all close to him.

 

He gets into the back of the taxi and the vehicle speeds off.


End file.
